Anamaru Uramana
Appearance Ana is a medium-height, red-haired girl. She is skinny and uncurved. She has beautiful features in her face, but the bestial look in her eyes makes her a scary figure. Her eyes are brown and she has a scar running from her collarbone to her right breast. Personality Ana is the epitome of sadomaso. She gains pleasure from cutting people, and anyone who's ever cut her she crushes on. And later usually crushes. Ana is an impatient and hyperactive young woman, she's also very stubborn. This makes her a horrible conversationalist, but also a natural fighter. She takes a long time to kill her victims, though. She tends to allow the final moments to last, cutting her victim as many times as she can. However, she is no good at avoiding arteries, and this usually does not last. History Ana appeared out of nowhere in Rukon one day, killed her entire district and disappeared. She randomly trolled the world with her appearance again, eating the corpses of all the Trannies to gain enough power Aizen would go back to his Mommy. Plot Ana took over Hueco Mundo after the Transcendentes died, and used her massive army to stage an invasion in Soul Society. Powers and Abilities '''Abyssal Spiritual Power: '''Ana's Spiritual Pressure is enough to drown even those of the Senior Captains of Soul Society. Her unconcious output is enough to create a sort of Reiatsu shield, making any attack practically useless. Weak enough attacks can be redirected back to the user. '''Master Swordsman Specialist: '''Ana is brutal with a blade, flawlessly using it as an extension of herself. Which it actually is. Her speed with the blade can beat Kito Kurama's her strength can beat Kenpachi Igeku. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant''': Ana uses hand-to-hand combat in a way that has plenty of openings...all impossible to exploit. Her strength can put to shame any Senior Captain, and combined with her speed and Reiatsu armor, Ana is practically unbeatable. '''Master Sonido Specialist: '''Ana's Sonido is very instinctual and erratic, making it difficult to read. Her reaction time is naturally very high, but her Sonido speed is faster than any Shunpo in Soul Society currently, and relativistic if she goes straight. '''Street-Smarts''' and '''Infalliable Battle Strategy''': Ana's in-battle strategy is amazingly high for her seemingly stupid personality. She can unconsiously target an enemy's weak point in battle and exploit it. '''Spirit Corruption: '''Ana has a unique ability to disintegrate spirit threads with her Reiatsu. This means that if she fights any being weaker than a Vice- level, she'll pretty much instakill them just by being around. She can also weaken (maybe even destroy) the Zanpakuto spirits of up to a Captain level if she exudes enough Reiatsu. Hollowfication Ana is also unique in the way she has an inner hollow and no Zanpakuto spirit. Her soul manifests itself as a long, rugged Katana, but it has no powers (other than insane sharpness, weight, and durability.) Ana's true power lies in her Hollowfication. *'''Hollow Mask: '''By placing her hand over her face, and removing it in a 'ripping' fashion, Ana can summon a Hollow mask. It looks like a one-horned oni mask with the markings Japanese princesses used to wear on their masks in gold and red. The jawbone is pierced with thirteen gold rings. **'''Cero Master:''' Ana's Ceros are red and are fired from her mouth. They have the power to take out half of Seretei in a barrage if she wanted. They have the speed and range of a Shunpo assault by Shibo Akuma. **Speed '''Augumentation''': Ana's Sonido powers up to be relativistic all the time. Her Reaction Speed also powers up to Hypersonic+ **'''Strength Augumentation:''' Ana's Strength powers up so that she can throw the top twenty stories of a building at the speed of bullet. **'''Enhanced Durability:''' Ana's Reiatsu shield becomes weaker, but she gains a sort of Hierro. **'''Regeneration: '''Ana gains Regeneration in this form, she has been shown to grow back even vital organs. *'''Resureccion: Diablo de la Tierra: '''Á'''ngel de la Oscuridad''' '''(Devil of the Earth: Angel of the Darkness)''' Ana dissipates her Hollow Mask, and places both hands at her shoulders, then again removes them in a 'ripping' fashion. This time, her entire body gets covered in a white covering. She gets two extra arms out of her back, and two small Tyrannasaurus-sized hands out of her chest. The markings cover her whole body, now all black, and her ears are now also pierced (the piercings also turn black). Her hair grows to Super-Saiyan length and changes color to black as well. Her hands all have six taloned fingers, and she grows three arrowheaded tails. She grows horns out of her shoulders, and her legs become taloned as well. The white covering seems to make Ana look both Skeletal and Muscular, all in all a Dinosauric Devil Freak. **'''Cero Oscuro:''' Ana's Ceros also become black, outlined in scarlet. Their destructive power triples, and is enough to take out Seretei in two or three blasts. **Speed '''Augumentation''': Ana's Sonido is now FTL, her reactions and attacks massively relativistic. **'''Strength Augumentation:''' Ana's Strength is now at an unknown level, there has been nothing so far she has not had enough muscle to pull off. **'''Instantaneous Regeneration: '''Ana's Regeneration in this form is enough to make her a Type 3 immortal, the only way to kill her is to either decapitate her or shred her into itty-bitty pieces. **'''Sword Generation: '''Ana can generate an infinite amount of her Katanas, all now sharp enough to cut through even the Dimensional cloth between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Relationships The Seven - Ana lied them into being her teammates. They believe she defeated all the Trannies herself, and thus follow her command (she's like a Goddess to them.) Yasokiri Somrantzuna - Currently the only man to cut her, Ana has a massive crush on him. Yomi and Awe - Ana's Reiatsu somehow turned them from two normal Gillian to two Semi-Trannies. They follow her as if her children. The Visoreds - Ana hates them for not wanting to join her and will be shocked and pissed to find they're still alive. Trivia Quotes